An electrode lead of said kind is previously known through U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,656 which discloses an electrode lead having an electrode arrangement which is insertable into a ventricle and which has two elongate defibrillating electrodes which are connected to each other by means of a bent connecting portion. Each one of said two defibrillation electrodes is formed by an electrically conductive wire wound on a portion of the lead body. This construction of the electrode arrangement has several drawbacks. Firstly, as a consequence of the fact that the lead body is utilized as a supporting core for the electrodes, the electrodes will have a comparatively high stiffness which is unfavourable in several respects. Secondly, due to the special shape of the electrode arrangement, it is difficult to place said arrangement in the desired position in the ventricle without running the risk of causing damages on the surrounding tissue. Furthermore, in practice, it is not possible to chose the number of defibrillation electrodes in the electrode arrangement larger than two. Finally, the electrode arrangement can only be placed in a ventricle, while it is not suited to be placed in an atrium as the bent connecting portion could then damage and disturb the cardiac valves.